Juan Squad
Plot The episode starts with Juan taking a photo of the bandits making a peace sign with his hand on the balcony. Upon looking at the photo once it develops, they find a ghost in the picture! Juan and George freaks and tells Stan, Joe and Nigel that the ghost could be the spirit of a citizen the bandits abused. Stan begins to get nervous, but tries to hide it by saying that he wants to fight the ghost, and then he goes off to his room where begins to shiver. That same night, Stan visits Hal to fortune-tell if the ghost would come that night, and the answer is yes. Hal also states that the ghost seeks revenge from the bandits. Afterwards, The bandits drives back to the house in his car, as he tries to rationalize about it all. When they arrive at the house, the bridge to it starts closing on its own as they were crossing it, causing their car to slide down. Horno and Hono arrives to them and Juan scolds him for not looking after the bridge, while Stan sees the same ghost from the picture again flying towards him! Stan hides his face and shivers, but Juan says he doesn't see anything there. Stan gets back up and walks back into the house with them. When they come in, Riley, Elycia and Olympia tell the bandits that they too had strange encounters with this ghost. Olympia heard footsteps in the hallway and then saw the ghost flying right towards her, Elycia was closing the glass doors to the balcony when she saw it there and then afterwards seeing it in the room, and Riley was in the dungeon when the bottles started moving all by themselves. Stan, Nigel, and Joe gets even more frightened, but he tries to rationalize saw is true. Colonel Trike and the Triceratops Patrol overheard and states that he's surprised that the paranormalities don't have anything to do with him. Finally, Stan stops with the excuses and freaks out. The bandits goes to his room to order a monster to hunt down the ghost, but Zardon says that his account is on hold until he pays his debt. Suddenly, the lights start flickering on and off, and they runs through the hallway as they tries to remain calm, but they hears footsteps in the hallway and gets scared, when Juan and George bumps into them and they scream. After they both calm down, Stan requests that Juan helps him in finding the ghost, but he is too scared to do so. Shortly afterwards, The phantom fighters (Blicky, Picky, Icky, Claite, Sune and Dicky) was eavesdropping on the bandits' search party. They saw that they had Fojo, Faja and Parafly-Lum with them. As a result, the bandits brought Juan and George with them, in case the ghost were to come. When Stan, Nigel and Joe was ready to push them and they tumbled to the floor, the bandits was finished the toilet, but nice. Until Dicky came up to Juan and George and tells them the ghost is appearing, Juan nodded and attentions to them. Claite, Blicky and Sune holding the bedsheets in their hands, and the phantom fighters threw sheets over Fojo, Faja and Parafly-Lum. They would make the perfect ghosts. Claite peered around the corner, checking for the signal from Juan and George. He watched as he opened the door, snuck out and quietly shut it. The ghosts rounded the corner just as Stan, Nigel and Joe burst out of the restroom, looking for Juan and George. They were actually pretty convincible for the ghosts. They floated towards the terrified bandits, who was running as fast as they could down the hall. Riley, Elycia, Barbara, Olympia, Dongera, Stego, Toby, Denko, Colonel Trike and the Triceratops patrol hear the bandits' screams, worried, and run to find them. Meanwhile, Stan, Nigel and Joe is trapped in the wine cellar, chained to a table, with a giant blade swinging overhead! One of the walls fell in on the bandits, courtesy of Icky, Blicky uses a spider and crawls towards Joe, Those of which involved skeleton controlled by Claite, and Fojo, Faja, and Parafly-Lum as the ghosts. They scare them until they faints. When this happens, Juan and George arrives and rewards the group with candies. Riley and his friends arrive and question them. Juan admits that he was behind it all, and the whole thing was just an elaborate prank all along. He was trying to get revenge on Stan, Nigel and Joe for scaring him with so many pranks, and every single scary encounter he was behind, including bribing Hal with cash in order for her to fool Stan, Nigel and Joe, and recruiting his own squad of ghosts. Once Stan, Nigel and Joe wakes up, they starts searching, But Stan, Nigel and Joe searched into the real ghost, which came after the bandits! After Colonel Trike, Triceratops Patrol, Riley, Elycia, Barbara, Olympia, Toby, Denko, Dongera and Stego catched up, the scared bandits runs and opens his vault and pays the ghost to leave them alone. The spirit disappeared in the sky. It was a trick by Zardon to get all the money the bandits owned for his bills. Transcript To see the script here.